microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
6x013 - Toaster
Plot Pop-Tarts have been microwaved at the JCML, so why not the toaster you put the Pop-Tarts in? The results for the toaster were a disaster. The toaster's bottom caught flames, and the guys' fire extinguisher was out of fluid. So, they had to improvise with running inside the house and getting a cup of water to put the flames out. Jon warned Jory to deal with the fire away from the electrical equipment near the victim's tray, and this led to Jory picking up the toaster and letting it drip blue flames onto the floor. Dripping flames and black sh*t on Jackie's plate do not make for a good idea. However, the toast was cripsy, though, so in a pinch, you can always microwave bread in a toaster to make a nice breakfast snack. Trivia *At this point in the season, Riley doubted Jackie's physical prowess. He expressed doubt that Jackie would survive the toaster experiment, when, in reality, she lasted 9 more episodes. *When Jon was referring to the first time Jory almost lost his hand, he meant, of course, the Hannah Montana pen. *The remaining "black sh*t" on the tray at the end is most likely what caused Jackie's plate to break in the next episode. *Jon has said that he started talking so much during the part where Jory was trying to put out the toaster's fire, because Jory was very scared and concerned, and thus, was not talking much. *This is the only episode in season 6 where a fire was been put out by a cup of water. *This was the third kitchen appliance microwaved. *Jory goes to the microwave graveyard for putting water in the ground for cleaning. This washer fills up with water from Linens 'n Things or Bed Bath & Beyond. Quotes *Jory: And why are we microwaving this toaster? Because it came up to me and said, "I'm a brave little toaster!" And I said, "If you're a brave little toaster, you would go into my microwave." And it said, "Alright!" And I'm, like... *Jon: I don't think we're allowed to say safety is our #1 concern anymore, because your hand has come off almost twice now! Jory: I like this hand, though! Jon: So do I! *Riley: Would this be a microwave toaster oven? Jory: A toaster microwave oven? I think we're on to something. We could sell that to Ronco! *Jory: I know what burnt toast smells like, but what does a burnt toaster smell like? Jon: Probably the same thing, but with that extra hint of poison! *Jon: Now, the toaster looks as though it's going to lift off. I think it's going to be the first orbitable object from the town of Nahant! Jory: I guarantee that would make, like, state of Massachusetts headlines! Riley: (as newscaster) Three local boys send toaster into space! Jon: Two of them leave with third-degree burns! Jory: Find out which two tonight! Jon: At 11! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBVOTSDvlxQ&playnext_from=SL